stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:De kroeg
}} Categorie:GebouwCategorie:Overlegorgaanen:Forum:The Pubro:RoWikicity:Cafenea right|thumb|300px|Welkom - Welcome - Bienvenue - Bun venit - Benvenuto Niet te actief worden he :P Het is duidelijk: we zijn actiever wanneer er een machtsvacuüm is. Oftewel, these elections can lick my ass --Bucurestean sep 4, 2009 12:22 (UTC) Invoering directe democratie - Stem over Libertas' toekomst Tijd om een normale democratie te worden. Een referendum, iedereen wordt gevraagd om te stemmen --Bucurestean sep 4, 2009 12:39 (UTC) :Dus.. Als ik het goed begrijp, alles wat politiek is word afgeschaft en we gaan over op een handig, losjes en prachtig systeem dat goed gaat werken? (weet ik nu al :) ) Mooi! Prachtig. Magnifiek. Etc. --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 4, 2009 15:18 (UTC) ::P.S. Zometeen maar even vermelden bij president en andere artikelen in die richting dat de functies waar ze over gaan afgeschaft zijn. --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 4, 2009 15:18 (UTC) :::Idd. --Bucurestean sep 4, 2009 15:19 (UTC) ::::Wat vind ik het Kensonsysteem een machtig goed idee, zeg! Wie is de uitvinder? --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 4, 2009 15:20 (UTC) :::::De Newportse gouverneur Kenson. Zie ook Kensonsysteem. sep 4, 2009 15:20 (UTC) Krant (2) Zal er morgen toch maar een nieuwe maken.. iemand idee voor naam? sep 4, 2009 23:26 (UTC) IEMAND EEN NAAM?!!!!!!!! sep 5, 2009 09:01 (UTC) ::Libertaanse Nieuwseditie? Pierlot Adrianusz sep 5, 2009 09:03 (UTC) :::Klinkt niet :/ OWTB, boekoe, iemand of iets anders? sep 5, 2009 09:04 (UTC) ::::De Nationale Nieuwscourant Pierlot Adrianusz sep 5, 2009 09:06 (UTC) :::::Klinkt niet. sep 5, 2009 09:06 (UTC) ::::::Flutkrant? Goed Geschreven Blad? De Editie van Libertas. Natiegazet? zijn dit goede namen? Pierlot Adrianusz sep 5, 2009 09:08 (UTC) :::::::Piemeltas? --OuWTB sep 5, 2009 09:09 (UTC) ::::::::Libertas Vandaag? Libertas Morgen? Libertas Deze Week? Libertas 2009? Libertas Eet Een Koe? Even serieus, ik heb eentje.. VREIHEIJTSKRANTE! (Vrijheidskrant :D) sep 5, 2009 09:10 (UTC) :::::::::Blegh. --Bucurestean sep 5, 2009 09:52 (UTC) ::::::::::Wat denk jij dan? sep 5, 2009 09:56 (UTC) :::::::::::Vrijheidsblad. :P --Bucurestean sep 5, 2009 10:08 (UTC) "Tony Macaroni's Culunaire Weekblad". Pierius Magnus sep 9, 2009 07:50 (UTC) Culinair? :D --Bucurestean sep 9, 2009 08:15 (UTC) :Jep, culinair! Er zijn aardig wat restauranten. Zoals het nieuwste: de Pittoreske Pizzeria Funghi van Doctor Magnus! Kijk bij de categorie:Horeca: er zijn genoeg restauranten voor eek culinair blad! Pierius Magnus sep 9, 2009 08:18 (UTC) 147 inw. Wat denken jullie als we dat aantal x 1500 doen? :D sep 5, 2009 09:56 (UTC) :Slecht.... --Bucurestean sep 5, 2009 10:00 (UTC) x 10.000 vind ik wel een redelijke. Alleen krijgen gehuchtjes dan niet te veel? --Bucurestean sep 5, 2009 10:17 (UTC)\ Liever gebaseerd op gebruikersinwoners. NIet dat stomme Lovia-achtige-syteem Pierlot Adrianusz sep 5, 2009 10:19 (UTC) Stel dat je het x 10.000 doet. * Wikistad Sperantza Villawijk: 14 = 140.000 :S * Wikistad Sperantza Taalwijk: 7 = 70.000 * Wikistad Sperantza: 21 = 210.000 * Wikistad Elyzee Vervoerswijk: 3 = 30.000 * Wikistad Elyzee Vredeswijk: 5 = 50.000 * Wikistad Elyzee Wikiwijk: 4 = 40.000 * Wikistad Elyzee Kunstwijk: 8 = 80.000 * Wikistad Elyzee Mediawijk: 1 = 10.000 * Wikistad Elyzee Sportwijk: 2 = 20.000 * Wikistad Elyzee: 23 = 230.000 * Wikistad Vici Oude Wijk: 16 = 160.000 :P * Wikistad Vici Centrum: 0 * Wikistad Vici Winkelwijk: 0 * Wikistad Vici: 16 = 160.000 * Wikistad: 60 = 600.000, best reëel * Esdoornheuvels Maple Hills & Terra Nostra Maple Hills: 9 = 90.000 * Esdoornheuvels Maple Hills & Terra Nostra Terra Nostra: 2 = 20.000 :P * Esdoornheuvels Apud Maro: 3 = 30.000 * Esdoornheuvels Newport: 11 = 110.000 :S * Esdoornheuvels Victoria: 11 = 110.000 * Esdoornheuvels Molenbeek: 1 = 10.000 * Esdoornheuvels: 37 = 370.000, ook reëel * Insula Prima Civitas Libertas & Ermingard Civitas: 12 = 120.000 * Insula Prima Civitas Libertas & Ermingard Geleynswijk: 4 = 40.000 * Insula Prima Civitas Libertas & Ermingard Strand: 8 = 80.000 * Insula Prima Civitas Libertas & Ermingard Europawijk: 0 * Insula Prima Civitas Libertas & Ermingard Ermingard: 1 = 10.000... * Insula Prima Civitas Libertas: 24 = 240.000 * Insula Prima Civitas Libertas & Ermingard Koloniedorp: 1 = 10.000 * Insula Prima: 26 = 260.000, idem * Muntegu: 8 = 80.000 * Freedom Ski: 2 = 20.000 * Mountégue: 10 = 100.000 * Oost-Libertas Skeênð: 6 = 60.000 * Oost-Libertas Nýttfrón: 8 = 80.000 * Oost-Libertas Friðborg: 5 = 50.000 * Oost-Libertas Norðvík: 1 = 10.000 * Oost-Libertas: 20 = 200.000 * Totaal: 153 inw (1.53 miljoen)., 33 meer dan laatst! Libertas zou dan 1.530.000 inwoners hebben, een zeer mooi aantal denk ik. Wikistad heeft er dan 600.000. --Bucurestean sep 5, 2009 15:05 (UTC) :Wel mooi, maar lijkt me wel iets te groot voor Libertas.. ;) sep 5, 2009 15:09 (UTC) ::Hoezo? Moet je kijken wat voor een hsl-lijnen jij aan het aanleggen bent :P --Bucurestean sep 5, 2009 15:10 (UTC) :::Das waar, hsl-lijnen voor 150 inwoners.. we maken er idd 1.53 miljoen van! sep 5, 2009 15:13 (UTC) bwc 1.53 miljoen, op de 150ste plek van 232 tussen Guinee-Bissau en Gabon, net 2 plekjes boven Estland. 8 plekjes boven Cyprus, 3 plekjes onder Kosovo. Lijkt mij redelijk, moet je kijken wat voor een steden we hebben met die wolkenkrabbers. --Bucurestean sep 5, 2009 15:14 (UTC) :Dan moeten we t ff toevoegen. sep 5, 2009 15:16 (UTC) Skeend wil liever vermenigvuldiging via 1675 Pierlot Adrianusz sep 6, 2009 08:34 (UTC) Artikel Libertas herschrijven Voor wie zich verveelt :P --Bucurestean sep 5, 2009 15:28 (UTC) :Ik ga (voor een deel) een poging wagen. Ik ben nog relatief nieuw (nou ja ;) Je weet wat ik bedoel.) dus ik kan er ff een frisse kijk op hebben. --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 5, 2009 17:06 (UTC) Oproep aan gouverneurs Om in de infoboxen al het overige behalve het actuele inwonerstal weg te halen zoals hier bij wijken, plaatsen en provincies. Anders werkt het niet. Laat zien dat je het gouverneurschap waard bent ;) --Bucurestean sep 5, 2009 21:16 (UTC) :Dat lijkt mij handig, ik doe me nu even voor als gouverneur van wikistad tot er een alternatief is. sep 6, 2009 08:32 (UTC) ::Ok. Ik doe NY wel è. --OuWTB sep 7, 2009 14:25 (UTC) We kunnen m actief maken.. http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Overleg:Le_Transporteur Kan heel wat over het nieuwe spoornet en Pierlot's wegenplan in :) sep 5, 2009 23:14 (UTC) :Iemand, niemand? sep 7, 2009 12:18 (UTC) Aantal woningen Ik ben een beetje door de war, maar ik zou graag willen weten hoeveel woningen je mag. Want sommigen hebben 5 woningen en andere 3 en weer andere hebben weer 2. Dus wat is het maximum aantal woningen? sep 7, 2009 12:02 (UTC) :Ik ook, ik had 2 in Libertas en 1 in Newport, 1 in Nyttfron maar toen waren beiden landen onafhankelijk. Iig, zie Wikistad:Grondwet. sep 7, 2009 12:15 (UTC) Plaats Vanaf welk aantal inwoners is een plaats een dorp/stad? sep 7, 2009 12:04 (UTC) :Aantal wijken, moet ergens in de Wikistad:Grondwet staan ;) --Bucurestean sep 7, 2009 14:00 (UTC) ::3 of 5 toch è :P --OuWTB sep 7, 2009 14:26 (UTC) Oppervlakte Libertas Een pluim voor degene die de tienduizendvoudige bevolking heeft bedacht, maar voor de inwoners van een land dat meer dan 1 miljoen inwoners heeft, moet er ook een beetje ruimte zijn. Dus: We moeten bepalen hoe groot de oppervlakte van Libertas is. Lijkt moeilijk met die grillige vorm, maar ik heb een oplossing: Men neme deze kaart: center|700px De kaart is 1.764 × 1.138 pixels groot. De grillige vorm van Libertas gaan we niet uitrekenen, maar we nemen de hele rechthoek. (Libertas en territoriale wateren) 10px = 1km lijkt me een goede maat. Dus; 1.764 / 10 = 176km breed, en 1.138 / 10 = 114km breed. 176 x 114 is 20.046 km2 Dus Libertas is, inclusief territoriale wateren: 20.046km2 groot. Uw cartograaf, SjorskingmaWikistad sep 7, 2009 13:08 (UTC) (beter bekend van de Atlas Libertae (o, verkeerde naamval), die niet over neplatijn, maar over kaarten gaat, in tegenstelling tot wat veel mensen denken.) :Dat betekent dus dat we qua oppervlakte nu iets kleiner dan Slovenië meten, en iets groter dan Nieuw Caledonië. --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 7, 2009 13:10 (UTC) Stel maar voor in het stemlokaal, zou ik zeggen ;) --Bucurestean sep 7, 2009 14:04 (UTC) :Gedaan, er is een stemming bezig. --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 7, 2009 14:59 (UTC) Munteenheid Ik wil me wel bemoeien met de munteenheid, als jullie maar niet gaan zeuren over de naam: (Liber) Moneta. Koers: ong. 1μ = 0,10 euro (de kleine letter Mu van het Grieks lijkt me wel mooi als valuta teken) --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 7, 2009 13:24 (UTC) :Monedă... wat een inspiratie :P. We waren al vanaf het begin van plan om een eigen munteenheid in te voeren, maar daar is nooit wat van gekomen - verder heb ik ook het gevoel dat iedereen wel gewend is geraakt aan die euro hier... maar je hebt altijd alle vrijheid om een voorstel in het stemlokaal te plaatsen ;) --Bucurestean sep 7, 2009 14:05 (UTC) ::Behoud de euro, anders wordt het wel erg lastig.. (vooral omdat Nýttfrón dan 3 verschillende muntsoorten in één jaar heeft gehad :P) --OuWTB sep 7, 2009 14:27 (UTC) :::Ah, joh, het geeft een gevoel van eigenheid en de koers is gewoon (ong.) 1 euro=10 moneta. Trouwens, Liber Moneta betekent zoiets als 'vrije munt', dus dat past wel bij Libertas. --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 7, 2009 14:42 (UTC) ::::Heb trouwens (wat een pokkewerk, zucht) Libertas herschreven. Ik ga sommige kopjes nog uitbreiden. --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 7, 2009 14:43 (UTC) :::::Ik houd niet zo van geld (waren we maar bij de Mark gebleven..) Bedankt voor het herschrijven van Libertas :) --OuWTB sep 7, 2009 14:44 (UTC) ::::::Ik ben , het is trouwens 10 euro is een moneta, als ik dan even mijn economie skills naar voren haal dan betekend de koers dat de economie van libertas omhoog gaat sep 7, 2009 14:45 (UTC) :::::::Ik blijf tegen, maar het interesseert me geen hamlap als de Euro ook een wettelijk betaalmiddel blijft. --OuWTB sep 7, 2009 14:47 (UTC) ::::::::Euro blijft bruikbaar, 10 moneta = 1 euro, en we stemmen erover, O.K.? --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 7, 2009 14:50 (UTC) :::::::::Euro blijft op gelijk niveau als de moneta ok? --OuWTB sep 7, 2009 14:53 (UTC) ::::::::::Nooit van een wisselkoers gehoord? --Bucurestean sep 7, 2009 14:55 (UTC) :::::::::::als moneta minder als een euro waard is ben ik tegen sep 7, 2009 14:57 (UTC) :::::::::::Er is trouwens een nieuwe stemming. 1moneta = 1,5euro... Blijft zo. --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 7, 2009 14:58 (UTC) ::::::::::::Geen zin om extra te rekenen, doe gewoon 1 moneta = 10 euro of 1 moneta = 2 euro ofzo.. dan ben ik (maar dan ook als de euro wel wettelijk beschikbaar blijft) sep 7, 2009 15:10 (UTC) :::::::::::::Moneta is 1:10 of 10:1, o.k.? Euro blijft trouwens aan, even dat misverstand uit de wereld helpen. --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 8, 2009 15:12 (UTC) Herschreven Marmeren Huis, Libertas en Parlement herschreven. --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 8, 2009 15:15 (UTC) :En het Nationaal Bureau voor Statistiek --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 8, 2009 16:18 (UTC) Ysselaerden Ik roep hier bij de Ysselaerdse burgeroorlog uit Pierlot Adrianusz sep 8, 2009 15:20 (UTC) :Hierbij heeft hij ervoor gezorgd dat hij geen gouverneur meer kan zijn (zie F:B discussie). Dus kandidaten waren: # Cleo # Sjorskingma --Bucurestean sep 8, 2009 15:22 (UTC) Wijkkaarten Iedereen weet ongetwijfeld wat ik ermee bedoel, de wijkkaarten: met HTML geschreven, ietwat blokkerige kaartjes van plaatsen in Libertas. Deze kaartjes zijn al heel lang in gebruik, en ik heb zeker geen plannen om ze weg te doen, of om daar over te discusseren. Ze kunnen best behouden worden. Alleen dan moeten ze, met oog op de vertienduizendvoudiging (leuk woord voor galgje) van het aantal inwoners, wel een andere bestemming hebben. Wat vinden jullie ervan om voortaan ze niet als overzichtskaarten, maar als kaarten van het binnenste centrum van de desbetreffende stad, wijk of plaats te gebruiken? Dit om Libertas reëel te houden, en toch de kaartjes te behouden. Met paint kunnen we dan overzichtskaarten maken, met gedetailleerde stratenplannen, zodat je behalve dus de centrumkaart, zoals hierboven beschreven, ook een kaart van de volledige stad hebt. Maar dat is van later belang, en erg tijdrovend. Nogmaals, uw cartograaf: SjorskingmaWikistad sep 8, 2009 15:28 (UTC) :Een groot en goed plan waar veel over nagedacht moet worden voordat het uitgevoerd wordt. Dus momenteel en een beetje --Bucurestean sep 8, 2009 15:32 (UTC) ::Zie dit! http://fictievelanden.wikia.com/wiki/Overleg_gebruiker:SjorskingmaWikistad Beetje slap van Pierlot... --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 8, 2009 15:34 (UTC) Pittoreske Pizzaria Funghi Wie kent er al de Pittoreske Pizzaria Funghi van Doctor Magnus, met de beroemde chef-kok Alberto Magnus achter het fornuis? De tamelijk grote, doch sfeervolle eetgelegenheid in Italiaanse sfeer is gehuisvest in de wijk Tinge. Pierius Magnus sep 9, 2009 13:51 (UTC) :PS: Tahrim Veltman zei dat ik hier reclame kan maken! Pierius Magnus sep 9, 2009 13:52 (UTC) Handtekening Hallo iedereen en jan en alleman! Ik heb even een vraag over de handtekening. Ik wil n.l. een "lollige" handtekening (met kleurtjes en een maantje). Deze had ik op wikipedia, maar als je dat gaat copypasten in je voorkeuren werkt dat niet. weet iemand de oplossing? --MaanMeis sep 10, 2009 14:42 (UTC) : ;) sep 10, 2009 16:20 (UTC) Chat Verder lijkt het me wel leuk om wat meer leven in de chatbrouwerij te gooien. Wel makkelijk voor eventuele vragen, suggesties, roddels etc. etc.. --MaanMeis sep 10, 2009 15:04 (UTC) (Heb nog geen mooie handtekening btw ;-( :Ja dat is leuk! Om te beginnen: zet de chatbox op de hoofdpagina op een prominente plaats, met een link waarmee je er direct inkomt onder je gebruikersnaam. Ik heb de chat zelf nog niet eens gevonden: geen wonder dat er niemand is dan. Pierius Magnus sep 10, 2009 15:15 (UTC) ::De chat is IRC, dat staat in de sidebar links ;) sep 10, 2009 16:17 (UTC) Bericht van ome OWTB Ik zal even dit berichtje ter nagedachtenis aan mij hier gooien (ik heb het al in 2008 geschreven :P). Het staat in het Limburgs, maar dat moet geen probleem zijn (volgens jullie is het toch maar een dialect van het Nederlands). (het was namelijk voor Mäöres bedoeld :P) Leef luuj, Ich höb beslaote mie deier benaeve mich tö lègken biezieje 'ch èng tied mieë höb. Wiejersjiks verlöp die kalsverbinjing neet sjoean wie ich 'd zów willen. Ouch wille 'ch gaere d'róp wiezen det d'n bèsten tied veurbie zie ódder wie me hie zaet: "'d Guuef 'nen tied ven kómmen èn 'nen tied ven gaon." (det is e spraekwaordj). Nöm 'd vral neet pèrzuuenlik went d'n tied ae geer èng. Tö tieje kómme'ch elank, meh grómb meh ven neet. Veuroetkieken achter gem det neet kömp, maak slamb es me zaet. Eure goevernäörvikingheer, --OuWTB sep 10, 2009 15:04 (UTC) :Ik heb nooit gezegt dat limburgs een dialect is, ik heb geen zin om moeite te doen dit te lezen :p sep 10, 2009 15:09 (UTC) ::Maar de rest hier wel. Ik kom nog wel eens langs (als ik weer een pagina van me vind die wegkan :P). Nu ga ik me eindelijk op li.wikt concentreren. Bedankt voor al je hulp Jillids, maar geen enkele hulp kan mij nu helpen ;) --OuWTB sep 10, 2009 15:11 (UTC) :::Tot over een paar maanden dan :) sep 10, 2009 15:13 (UTC) :::: :)) --Bucurestean sep 10, 2009 15:14 (UTC) ::::: Lieve Lui! Vikingheer zegt dat hij geen tijd meer heeft, ook wil hij ff zeggen dat de beste tijd is geweest: er is een tijd van komen en een tijd van gaan. (Dat is een spreekwoord, legtie uit.) Neem het vooral niet persoonlijk op, want da's eng. En die laatste 2 zinnen begrijp ik idd niet. Uw Vikingheer. --MaanMeis sep 10, 2009 15:38 (UTC) :Wel een marginale vertaling zeg ei :P Het komt ongeveer op hetzelfde neer, maar helemaal goed is het niet :P Ik ben ef terug om dat e-maildingetje uit te zetten :P --OuWTB sep 10, 2009 16:14 (UTC) OWTB, als je er nog bent, ik wens je het allerbeste en het ga je goed :) sep 10, 2009 16:11 (UTC) :Dank je! Jij ook veel succes! :) --OuWTB sep 10, 2009 16:14 (UTC) Godsdiensten Zijn er hier veel godsdienstigen? Welke godsdiensten zijn er allemaal, en wie hangt welk geloof aan (hoeveel mensen per geloof of levensbeschouwing)? Zijn er hier boeddhisten, christenen, moslims, of atheisten en humanisten? Wordt het tijd voor een kerk, kathedraal of moskee misschien? Pierius Magnus sep 10, 2009 19:33 (UTC) :Ik ben moslim. sep 10, 2009 19:43 (UTC) ::Iedereen neemt aan wat hij in het echt ook aanhangt, natuurlijk zin er van het cristendom en het atheisme het meest maar er zijn ook andere, ik ga nu niet een lijstje maken of zo. Maar er zijn al kerken en zover ik weet is voor de rest niet ergens mee dan 1 of twee van dus moskee en synagogen zijn niet nodig sep 10, 2009 19:45 (UTC) Oké. Hoe vinden jullie het artikel Alberto Magnus? Het is nu net af! Pierius Magnus sep 10, 2009 19:56 (UTC) :Je weet toch dat we het proberen zo realistisch mogelijk te houden, dus geen lazerogen !!!!!!!!!!!! sep 10, 2009 20:20 (UTC) Rijksregister en status Ik heb dit nu ge update aangezien we geen vice-president meer hebben en de vorige niks gedaan heeft is er een achterstand en niemand die update, dus met jullie toestemming wil ik dit voortaan wel doen. Voor de nieuwelingen, het rijksregister is een verzameling van alle gebruikers en status is de positie die de persoon heeft (inwoner,burger,burgermeester of Gouverneur). sep 10, 2009 20:24 (UTC) : --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 08:27 (UTC) Kunstwijk Hay iedereen, Zouden we er goed aan doen de Kunstwijk eens grondig te veranderen? Deze wijk lijkt me ook opvallend kleiner dan andere wijken, zoals bv. CL-Strand, maar misschien hoort dit zo. Als de wijk groter zou worden zouden we meer plaats kunnen maken voor allerlei kunsten (literatuur, schilderkunst, muziek, mode, maar ook dans en opera etc.) We zouden er ook enkele kunstzinnige monumenten kunnen plaatsen. Ik weet dat je toestemming nodig hebt met de wijkvoorzitter, maar na hier wat positief overleg, zal ik zeker de voorzitter contacteren vooraleer handelingen te ondergaan. Mvg, Lokixx sep 12, 2009 07:17 (UTC) Gisteren verwijderde iemand de pagina Operagebouw Civitas Libertas van Mama Luigi's M.L.O.M. & Diana Petrucci gesponsort door het Ministerie van Cultuur en Erfgoed. Het artikel zou kunnen worden hersteld, hernoemd en in de Kunstwijk worden geplaatst: dat lijkt me een ideaal begin! Dr. Magnus sep 12, 2009 07:56 (UTC) :Dan moet er wel eerst plaats zijn in de wijk, en die is er nu niet. Lokixx sep 12, 2009 08:02 (UTC) Kijk, da is iets wat jij misschien kunt regelen? Dr. Magnus sep 12, 2009 08:02 (UTC) :Goede plannen, alleen lijkt een uitbreiding mij onmogelijk omdat er geen ruimte is (omgeven door industrieterrein, haven, wikiwijk, mediawijk, enz). Wel kun je 'm ombouwen, ten minste als Burgemeester Jillids het er mee-eens is. --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 08:33 (UTC) Mooi artikel, Operagebouw O Sole Mio! Dr. Magnus sep 12, 2009 08:41 (UTC) :Grazie, met dank aan de anoniem die het operagebouw van CL heeft geschreven (A) - heb het enkel gewijzigd en een plaatje erop gezet. --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 08:43 (UTC) Nou, ik vind het een leuke nieuwe "publiekstrekker"! Dr. Magnus sep 12, 2009 08:56 (UTC) :Ik ben het met je eens Lokixx, het is me nu teveel huizen, misschien dat we een plan kunnen samenstellen en de wijk een metamorfose geven sep 12, 2009 09:03 (UTC) De beroemde architect van het Operagebouw O Sole Mio, Karl Hitzlsperger kan allicht een aantal gebouwen ontwerpen (Bucu) ? Dr. Magnus sep 12, 2009 09:05 (UTC) :Je kunt hem contacteren op zijn overlegpagina :P --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 09:49 (UTC) Kom nu wonen in Esdoornheuvels! Bestand:Newport Gemeentehuis.jpg|Nieuwe Gemeentehuis, Newport Bestand:The Good Life uitzicht.jpg|Terra Nostra, vanuit Maple Hills Bestand:Biserica lui Alexandru.jpg|Biserica lui Alexandru, Victoria Bestand:Vineyard.jpg|Wijngaard bij Maple Hills Bestand:Jachthaven.jpg|Jachthaven van Apud Maro Bestand:De Vullianen.jpg|Aan de voet van de Vulianen Bestand:California Pine Forest in Maple Hills Nature Path.jpg|California Pine Forest Nationaal Park, Maple Hills :Wat moet dit nou weer voorstellen ? sep 12, 2009 09:20 (UTC) ::Reclame --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 09:27 (UTC) :::Het zou verboden moeten worden !!! sep 12, 2009 09:37 (UTC) ::::Rechtse/extreem-linkse ideeën? :)) --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 09:40 (UTC) Website naamruimte Misschien moet een admin even gebruiken om de naamruimte Website officieel te maken (dan zie je bij de tab Website). Mark (Tedjuh10) - Overleg sep 13, 2009 11:15 (UTC) Infernal Rap Disco Parti Wie wil een (simpel) logo ontwerpen voor de platenmaatschappij Infernal Rap Disco Parti en het muziekduo Willy & Kamal? Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 15, 2009 12:02 (UTC) Fietspaden Ik heb twee Fietspaden aangebracht in wikistad, maar ik zou eigenlijk graag een fietspaden netwerk willen hebben. Dit is beter voor het milieu en beter voor de mensen, daarom is het belangrijk dat er meer fietspaden komen sep 15, 2009 13:07 (UTC) Rivier Het is me op gevallen dat er geen rivieren zijn in libertas, in ieder geval niet op het hoofdeiland. Dit is vrij vreemd aangezien we wel bergen met sneeuw hebben, namelijk het wikigebergte sep 15, 2009 21:03 (UTC) :Mountégue (rivier) bestaat wel, maar dat is slechts een voor verwijdering vatbaar beginnetje over een rivier in Muntegu. --EenNederlander sep 17, 2009 16:40 (UTC) ::Ok, misschien iets voor gd2 om het uit te breiden sep 17, 2009 16:42 (UTC) Nieuwe politieke partij De geboorte van een nieuwe politieke partij, wat een groots moment! Nu, 2009, is de LCD, de Libertaanse Christen Democraten geboren! Een nieuwe politieke partij gebaseerd op Christelijke standpunten en waarden! Dr. Magnus sep 19, 2009 07:50 (UTC) :En nog dezelfde dag is Bernardino Magnus door Nikolai vermoord. Ik zou niet veel leden verwachten. Trouwens: het is vreemd dat je Diana Petrucci in de ledenlijst zette: die is de minnares van Mama Luigi en daar jaagt de LCD juist op! Dus dat klopt van geen kanten. Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 19, 2009 13:25 (UTC) ::Ik hoop niet dat je te gehecht bent :p sep 19, 2009 13:41 (UTC) Te gehecht waaraan? :) Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 19, 2009 15:37 (UTC) :Trouwens: heeft die hele criminelen jacht uberhaupt kans van slagen? Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 19, 2009 15:38 (UTC) Naamswijziging Voortaan heet ik 'Gebruiker:EenNederlander'. --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 19, 2009 17:11 (UTC) :Wat een leuke naam. "Een Nederlander"... :) Dr. Magnus sep 19, 2009 17:17 (UTC) ::FF Kijken hoe jullie zouden reageren. Tuurlijk verander ik mijn naam niet, :) --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 20, 2009 09:02 (UTC) De Tweede Burgeroorlog is momenteel aan de gang. Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 09:04 (UTC) Wie van de Kinderwikiërs is zo aardig Om mij te helpen om die gekke terugdraai weer recht te zetten? Ik vind het spijtig dat mensen een verkeerd beeld gaan krijgen van dat land, terwijl maar 2,5% er Rroma is (én ze komen uit India, níét uit Oost-Europa) wordt nu heel Roemenië afgebeeld als een land van de bedelaars en straatkinderen. Ik zou het jammer vinden dat die Telegraaf-propaganda nu wordt onderwezen aan kinderen onder de 12 jaar, dus aub, iemand van de mensen hier die ook daar actief is, of je het wil doen - ik ben geblokt omdat ik bijdroeg. --Bucu sep 19, 2009 17:53 (UTC) :Je moet wikikids niet serieus nemen, je denkt toch niet dat kinderen dat daadwerkelijk gebruiken sep 20, 2009 12:30 (UTC) :Helaas, wij zijn ook geblokt omdat we ons hebben uitgeleefd. Wellicht kan je Janaa/Cleo nog vragen. sep 21, 2009 14:00 (UTC) Nee, die gebruiken de gewone Wikipedia. Er zullen heus mensen zijn die het gebruiken maar het is veel en veel minder bekend dan de gewone wiki's. Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 12:36 (UTC) Bezoekje En, oe is t hier? Lang geleden da k hier is ben langsgeweest :) SPQRobin sep 19, 2009 18:24 (UTC) :Er is vanalles gebeurd... Vandaag zijn drie mensen vermoord en heeft iemand de Tweede Burgeroorlog uitgeroepen. Een onbekende IP riep die uit... Dr. Magnus sep 19, 2009 18:35 (UTC) Het leger Ik denk erover om het leger wat verder op te bouwen, suggesties? Mark (Tedjuh10) - Overleg sep 19, 2009 19:08 (UTC) :Goed plan. Maar monemteel kan je je beter bezighouden met de Tweede Burgeroorlog, uitgeroepen door ene "Alexander", volgens Tahrim, (het was een onbekende IP die zei Bucu te heten)... Jillis en ik zijn er tegen onze zin in betrokken geraakt, maar er is nu wel een oorlog aan de gang. Dr. Magnus sep 19, 2009 19:10 (UTC) ::Ik heb iets verzonnen om de Burgeroorlog in CL te stoppen.. Mss kan je doen dat het leger vaker moderne methodes en vallen gebruikt? Zoals doen alsof ze bij hun horen en zeggen dat ze bij de weg moeten komen omdat ze daar beter kunnen rebelleren ofzo, terwijl er tanks langsrijden die ze overrijden :D sep 19, 2009 19:15 (UTC) :::Persoonlijk geloof ik niet echt in de burgeroorlog die begonnen is door een niet-inwoner... Ik zal even plannen smeden tegen de burgeroorlog. Mark (Tedjuh10) - Overleg sep 19, 2009 19:17 (UTC) In Tinge wordt nog heftig gevochten, met honderden doden en gewonden tot gevolg. Er heerst totale anarchie en de oorlog woekert er voort... Dr. Magnus sep 19, 2009 19:20 (UTC) Ik stop Ik stop tot deze oorlog voorbij is, is vandaag niet is gestopt stop ik definitief !!! sep 20, 2009 09:47 (UTC) :Nikolai geeft de strijd op! --Bucurestean sep 20, 2009 09:48 (UTC) ::War, huh, good God. What is it good for. Absolutely nothing... Echocho sep 20, 2009 09:50 (UTC) :::Ik heb nooit een strijd uit geroepen, ik had het al lang goed gemaakt, flikker toch lekker op, voor iedereen Bucu probeerd hier gewoon wikistad te verneuken sep 20, 2009 09:51 (UTC) Ach ja, Jillis en ik hadden het idd uitgepraat. Nou, Bruno Banda is het land uitgevlucht. Bandáland kan weer worden heroverd en daarna is de rest een eitje. Tegen het eind van deze avond is de strijd voorbij. En Bucu, neem me mijn mod-rechten maar weer af. Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 12:38 (UTC) Afpakken rechten Bucurestean/ Take off right's Bucurestean Hallo iedereen, Onlangs heeft Bucurstean allemaal dingen gedaan die tegen de regels zijn : *Zomaar rechten af pakken *Mij zomaar twee keer blokkeren *Oorlog uit roepen (nog niet verboden maar wel zeer ongewenst en dat nog wel met een opgeloste nep ruzie) *Greenday2 chanteren om niks te doen tegen de onafhankelijkheid van Newport en Nieuwvromen *OWTB zomaar weg jagen, de reden is voor mij niet bekent maar goed. *Nieuwelingen rechten geven, natuurlijk heb ik niks tegen jullie en ik denk dat jullie het wel goed doen maar ik vind dat jullie hier nog wel heel kort zijn voor rechten. *Pierlot rechten geven (laten we een opgesloten massamoordenaar ook maar vrij laten en een wapen geven) *Vele sokpoppen maken. Dit is voor mij genoeg om te zeggen dat Bucu zijn rechten niet verdient. Nou zullen sommige wel denken: "bucu is toch weg, waarom zouden we", maar de gebruikers die hier wat langer zijn weten wel anders, hij heeft namelijk heel vaak gezegt dat hij weg ging maar hij is altijd weer terug gekomen. Hieronder zet ik het in engels en ik wil jullie ook vragen reactie's in het engels te doen deze keer want er komt iemand van wikia kijken. ---- English Hello everyone, Bucurstean has Lately done all kinds off things that are against the rule's : *He took off my rights without a reason. *He blocked me twice without a reason. *He started a war (Not forbidden, but not wanted) *He blackmailed Greenday2 to do nothing against the independent of Newport and the indepent of Nieuwvromen. *He made User:Ooswesthoesbes leave by making a strife with him without a good reason. *He gave new users rights. *He gave User:Pierlot right's, but Pierlot was nown off his vandalism on many wikia's. *He made many Sockpuppets.' This is for me reason enough to take off the right's from bucurstean and his Sockpuppets. ---- # - obviously sep 22, 2009 13:38 (UTC) # - sep 22, 2009 13:43 (UTC) # Ben het wel met je eens. Ik kan echter zijn bureaucraatrechten niet afnemen, ik heb niet genoeg rechten om dat af te nemen. Trouwens zal ik je weer sysoppen, als je tenminste belooft dat je wat minder scheldt en offensief doet (tegen zowel bucu, als gd2, als iedereen). / I agree with you, but i cant do the stuff with getting his rights off because i dont have the rights to take his rights off. I will also sysop you, Jillids again, but you need to get less offensive (it doesnt matter to who you are less offensive, just be.. less offensive) sep 22, 2009 15:18 (UTC) #:Ja, daarom heb ik de leiding van wikia ook gevraagt, en ik zal niet zo offensief zijn maar ik vraag me af wat ik tegen bucu gedaan heb/ Yes, that's why ia asked the leaders off wikia, i won't be as offensive only i wonder if i ever did offensive against bucurestean sep 22, 2009 15:30 (UTC) ---- #:: '''Pak mijn rechten af, boeit me niet. Alleen 1 ding: http://stad.wikia.com/index.php?title=Overleg_gebruiker:Jillids&diff=prev&oldid=95977. --82.171.95.220 sep 22, 2009 15:35 (UTC) PS Blokkeer mijn IP maar, btw Gebruiker:Bucurestean heb ik al ont-buro't dus deze stemming is sws tijdverspilling. :Bucu, van mij hoef je niet te worden geblokkeerd of je rechten kwijt, alleen geen buro meer - straks geef je meer Pierlotjes rechten en roep je oorlogen uit! Wat mij betreft: hoe meer gebruikers hoe leuker! Dr. Magnus sep 22, 2009 15:42 (UTC) :: Ik heb me al ontburo't, ik meen het. Ik ging op Bucurestean en ik kon niks meer blokkeren of iets. Anders had ik zelf wel mijn IP geblokkeerd. Hierbij als je het alsnog wil doen. --82.171.95.220 sep 22, 2009 15:44 (UTC) ---- # - zolang ik mijn rechten maar mag houden. Bucu hoeft niet geblokkeerd te worden, maar, maar geen burorechten voor hem meer. :PS: Jillids, your English sucks ass! :P Dr. Magnus sep 22, 2009 15:34 (UTC) ::Your dutch sucks ass, ik heb gevraagt je commentaar ook in het engels te plaatsen / I have asked you to place your comments also in english sep 22, 2009 15:36 (UTC) :Kerel, dat was een grapje! Ik ben het eens met je voorstel! :) Dude, it was a fucking joke. I agree with your proposal! :) Dr. Magnus sep 22, 2009 15:38 (UTC) Pak mijn rechten af #:: Pak mijn rechten af, boeit me niet. Alleen 1 ding: http://stad.wikia.com/index.php?title=Overleg_gebruiker:Jillids&diff=prev&oldid=95977. --82.171.95.220 sep 22, 2009 15:35 (UTC) PS Blokkeer mijn IP maar, btw Gebruiker:Bucurestean heb ik al ont-buro't dus deze stemming is sws tijdverspilling. Jillids op zijn OP: Terring kind val dood of zo, welk intemiderend gedrag, hoe moet ik hierr fuking serieus doen als jij mij blokkeerd. Gister gek, was ik serieus, nu dus niet, dus stop dat fucking koninkrijk maar in je kont. Ik zat fout om jouw kinderachtig te noemen, dat is oprecht sneu voor kinderen, je bent meer een foetus. Ik vetrek, jouw ego is enorm en zolang jij hier blijft blijf ik weg. Jammer toch dat je niet gewoon kan oorlog voeren en je zo dom bent dat je niet ziet dat je aan het verliezen bent. Dat je echt serieus denkt dat de soldaten jouw volgen omdat je graag koning wil zijn is het gestoordstewat ik ooit gehoord heb. Ik was serieus bezig en normaal oorlog aan het voeren, maar goed als je niet tegen je verlies kan ga dan maar terug naar Roemenië als bedelaar. Ik reageer niet meer hier, ik gun je dat genoegen niet !!! Jillids 24 aug 2009 10:42 (UTC) '' :Moet je er voortaan ook even bij zeggen waarom dit gebeurde he/Please say why i said this sep 22, 2009 16:02 (UTC) Ik heb hem op eigen verzoek geblokkeerd, Jillids, dus dat zal hij niet kunnen vertellen. Zeg jij het maar. I blocked his IP on his own request, Jillids, so he will not be able to tell it. You tell us. Dr. Magnus sep 22, 2009 16:05 (UTC) :Heel graag, ik was verschrikkelijk boos omdat hij oorlog niet normaal kon voeren, hij driegde mij te blokken en GD2 zijn rechten af te nemen, vervolgens zei ik heel serieus van alles en plotseling blokkeerd hij mij en zegt hij dat ik serieus moest gaan overleggen, dus ik was zo boos dat ik van plan was weg te gaan en liet een boze broef achter, de bewering dat ik hem zigeuner heb genoemt is zo als je ziet fout/I would like to, i was really angry because he could not fight a war on a normal way, he threaten to blocked me and take off the right's from Greenday2, then i said very seriously that all kind off things en then he just blocked and said i had to talk serieusly, so i was so angry i wanted to leave wikistad and left a angry note behind , i never said he was a gypsy as you see. (translation old message: Damn(no good translation) child drop dead or something, what kind off intermittent behavior, how the fuck most i do serieusly if you blocked me. Yesterday fool, i was seriously, but not now, so put your kingdom(he made one in the war) in your ass. I was wrong to name you childish , that is really pitful for childeren, your more off a foetus. I am leaving , your ego is to huge and as long you are here i stay away. To bad that you could not hold a war on a normal way and that you are so stupid that you can't see that you are losing. That you really think soldiers will follow you because you want to be king is the craziest thing i ever heard. I was busy serieusly and holding a normal war, but oke if you can't hold a normal war then go to Romania to begg. I don't respond anymore, i don't give you that pleaser. Jillids 24 aug 2009 10:42 (UTC) '' Ik hoop dat ik het goed vertaalt heb/i hope i translated good. sep 22, 2009 16:33 (UTC) * - Jillids, op die manier verdien je geen rechten ;) Greenday2 sep 22, 2009 18:02 (UTC) Afbeelding:Cartoon4.png Vergeet niet te lachen, jongens! Al is het maar om iets flauws. ;) Echocho sep 22, 2009 18:30 (UTC) *: Euh WTF, vraag ik hier om rechten ?, het gaat hier er om dat bucu zin rechten worden ontnomen, vergeet engels niet :-)/ Euf WTF, did i ask for right's ?, It's about the right of bucurestean , don't forget english :-) sep 22, 2009 20:44 (UTC) Jillids' rechten discussie - hier: Bucu's rechten discussie :P btw, @ echocho: flauw :) sep 22, 2009 20:48 (UTC) :Daar doe ik 't voor, Tahr. :D Echocho sep 23, 2009 07:23 (UTC) Wateendroogbroodvandaag Sjonge jonge, wat is de sfeer weer heerlijk aan het verharden. Stel; we zouden elkaar eens allemaal vergeven? :) En dan weer lkkr verder werken aan Wikistad? --EenNederlander sep 23, 2009 06:40 (UTC) :Trouwens, ik speel sinds vandaag ook een fictief persoon op Wikistad: Gregorius Kanonschot, zakenman en voormalig stand-up comedian... --EenNederlander sep 23, 2009 06:40 (UTC) ::Voor de nietwetende, de account EenNederlander is mijn sokpop. Ik was per ongeluk nog ingelogd op die account. Zal niet meer voorkomen (hoop ik).... :) --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 23, 2009 06:43 (UTC) Fictieve personages zijn leuk. Ikzelf heb er meerdere: #Muhammed Elzenbos-Boularusi #Willy Elzenbos-Boularusi #Kamal Elzenbos-Boularusi #Dani Yusef Ali-Baba - moi :) En meerdere accounts is ook prima wat mij betreft. Leuk ook, die Gregorius Kanonschot. :P Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 23, 2009 07:44 (UTC) :Idd, en ik ga nog verder werken aan de familie Tymers, Elien Tymers. Erg getalenteerd :) Btw, idd leuk kanonschot :P sep 23, 2009 11:50 (UTC) ISBN Het is maar een detail, maar wat dachten jullie ervan boeken een ISBN (internationaal standaard boeknummer) te geven? We hoeven ze daarom nog niet zelf te verzinnen, er zijn online generators beschikbaar zoals deze. En geheel terzijde, maar ik mis een krant op deze wiki, al ben ik zelf te lui om er één bij te houden. Echocho sep 23, 2009 15:50 (UTC) :Genereer gerust een ISBN-nummer, lijkt me idd wel leuk. En wat betreft een krant: we hebben er nu wel één nodig om alle hectiek van de Tweede Burgeroorlog eens op een rijtje te zetten en een overzicht te geven van de beroemde slachtoffers en geleden schade. Dr. Magnus sep 23, 2009 15:59 (UTC) ::We hebben hier kranten hoor ;) sep 23, 2009 16:04 (UTC) :::Ja, dat weet ik, en de dokter geloof ik ook, maar geen enkel wordt nog geüpdatet, niet dat ik iemand verwijt... zoals ik al zei, ben zelf te lui om het te doen. Echocho sep 23, 2009 16:16 (UTC) Het zou wel leuk zijn als je elke week een kort overzicht zag van alle gebeurtenissen. De orpichting van nieuwe bedrijven, de geboorte en sterfte van beroemdheden, nieuwe films en boeken, en ga zo maar door. En belangrijke politieke gebeurtenissen. Ikzelf zou wel portretjes willen maken voor een krant. Dr. Magnus sep 23, 2009 16:21 (UTC) Is het zo wat duidelijk? Een generator heb je dan niet nodig. Echocho sep 23, 2009 17:53 (UTC) Bedrijven Een goeiedag, ik heb weer een beetje rond gesnuffelt hier en kwam tot de conclusie dat het bedrijfsleven een zooitje is, en ik dacht: Daar moet verandering in komen! Dus hierbij mijn voorstel om een overzicht te maken van ALLE bedijven in Libertas en daaruit alle inactieve / onbeheerde bedrijven gereed maken voor verwijdering. Vervolgens moeten alle bedrijven worden geregistreerd in een soort Kamer van Koophandel. Waardoor hopelijk een overzicht van alle bedrijven en verantwoordelijken wordt gemaakt. Ik luister naar uw mening. Big Man sep 23, 2009 16:30 (UTC) :Ik ben eens met je dat het een onoverzichtelijk zootje is. Maar ik ben niet een grote voorstander van het verwijderen van alle inactieve bedrijven. Je kunt er gewoon een sjabloontje "Inactief" voor ontwerpen, en de categorie is er al. Dat werkt dunkt me net zo goed. Dr. Magnus sep 23, 2009 16:34 (UTC) ::Zootje, zootje, :P met Goodwin Publishings loopt het lekker, al zeg ik het zelf. Maar van die inactieve / onbeheerde bedrijven heb je gelijk, Magnus ook. Want de originele eigenaars kunnen nog steeds terugkomen, ooit. Los daarvan zou David Goodwin op lange termijn Uitgeverij Sumer, een relatieve kleine uitgeverij, willen overnemen, als dat kan. Echocho sep 23, 2009 16:36 (UTC) Ik denk in principe dat iedereen organisaties kan overnemen. Ik bedoel: wanneer de eigenaar onverhoopt nog terug komt is het dan nog gemakkelijk terug te draaien. Bij verwijderen ligt dat nog net even anders. Van het verwijderen ben ik dus niet zo'n grote voorstander. Dr. Magnus sep 23, 2009 16:41 (UTC) :::Ja er zijn natuurlijk bedrijven die wel lekker draaien, maar ik heb al teveel bedrijven gezien die niet veranderd zijn sinds ik weg ben geweest (en dat is een jaar geleden). Een andere mogelijkheid is deze inactieve bedrijven op een pagina te zetten waar belangstellenden zich kunnen melden voor de noodlijdende bedrijven. Met als voorwaarde dat er natuurlijk wel tijd in gestoken wordt, want anders veandert de eigenaar alleen en gebeurt er verder niets. Big Man sep 23, 2009 16:45 (UTC) :Zoiets was er volgensmij al, Forum:De veiling ofzo. sep 23, 2009 17:52 (UTC) ::::Er bestaat wel een soort van Kamer van Koophandel, maar ik ben even vergeten waar.... sep 23, 2009 16:51 (UTC) :::::Ik heb gezocht, maar niet gevonden, ik weet dat het een tijdje geleden heeft bestaan, toen heb ik er ook voor gepleit, maar het is blijkbaar later weer in de ijskast gezetBig Man sep 23, 2009 16:56 (UTC) ::::::Het was er idd ook echt een paar maanden. sep 23, 2009 17:51 (UTC) Verwijder plies niet de bedrijfen. §§§§ :::::::Gebruik ctrl schift voor dit ↑, kut nederlandse toetsenbord, maar goed ik denk dat we de veiling maar weer eens moeten starten sep 23, 2009 19:45 (UTC) ::::::::Juist niet, het overnemen van bedrijven vind ik geen goed idee, bijv: Quality Holding is al een tijdje inactief, maar daarom mag het nog niet overgenomen worden :s Greenday2 sep 23, 2009 19:46 (UTC) :::::::::Maar waarom startte jij dan toen jij minister van media of president ofzo werd (of was dat jillids) die veiling? Ik weet wel dat het het idee was van een van jullie.. van gedachten veranderd mss? sep 23, 2009 20:13 (UTC) ::::::::::Goed idee toch, ik snap niet waarom die weg is :p sep 23, 2009 20:34 (UTC) » sep 26, 2009 11:00 (UTC) Arendsbeeld Ik ben van plan het een dezer dagen af te maken, heeft iemand een idee wat er in de vleugels van de arend vastgehuden kan worden? Zoieso een plaquette, en wie heeft een idee om op de plaquette te zetten? Het moet wel lijken alsof het echt van de Europese Unie komt ;) sep 26, 2009 10:34 (UTC) :Op de plaquette kan een kaart van Europa staan met de landen in verschillende kleuren? Dat staat wel mooi. Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 26, 2009 10:37 (UTC) Hoofdpagina IS het tijd dat die veranderd wordt of is de hoofdpagina heilig ? sep 26, 2009 15:36 (UTC) :Ik vind ook dat ie veranderd moet worden. Ik wil (natuurlijk :)) wel een voorstel maken? sep 26, 2009 16:14 (UTC) ::Ik zoals altijd ook :-) sep 26, 2009 16:34 (UTC) :::Nog meer mensen die het hier meer eens zijn ? sep 26, 2009 22:38 (UTC) ::::Mh, de hoofdpagina is heilig :K Neen serieus, je kan altijd een voorstel indienen ;) Greenday2 sep 30, 2009 17:23 (UTC) Rommelmarkt Wordt gratis weggegeven: FC Skeend! Wie wil? :D --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 30, 2009 17:21 (UTC) :Oké, ik doet het! lol Net een nieuw logo ontworpen, ik upload het zo. Echocho sep 30, 2009 19:16 (UTC) :Vraagje: wat is er met Vreêland gebeurd? Echocho sep 30, 2009 19:32 (UTC) :: Was (een wiki, aeres.wikia) eind 2007 leeggelopen, de inwoners vestigden zich in Skeend maar hebben, helaas, nauwelijks iets uitgevoerd op deze wiki. --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 30, 2009 20:47 (UTC) vraagje voor de ouwe (gouwe) garde Terwijl ik de "voetbalgeschiedenis" van Joeri Capèr achterhaal, stootte ik op dit stukje tekst, gevonden in het Global-archief: :16 juni -Olympia gaat naar finale :In een verrassende wedstrijd tussen FC Olympia-FC Civitesse werd het, wat niemand ooit verwacht zou hebben, 3-0 voor de thuisclub. Ondanks een rode kaart wist Olympia te winnen van de populaire FC Civitesse. Capèr scoorde alledrie de doelpunten. FC Olympia mag het thuis gaan opnemen tegen FC Feth of FC Libertaneza. AL Maar in het archief vind ik nergens over welke competitie (er is sprake van een finale) dit precies gaat. Mijn vraag is dus of iemand die wedstrijd zou kunnen en willen plaatsen? Want een hattrick zou toch wel duidelijk vermeld mogen worden op de pagina van Capèr. Alvast bedankt. Echocho sep 30, 2009 17:43 (UTC) :Het gaat om de Beker van Libertas 2007. Goede oude tijden :P. De finale is helaas nooit gespeeld. --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 30, 2009 20:48 (UTC) ::Aha. Bedankt! Heb het toegevoegd. Echocho okt 1, 2009 07:02 (UTC) Rechten Ok. Nu wordt het verwarrend, dus ik heb even een lijst gemaakt van personen met rechten, en ik zal even mijn mening geven over wíe welk rechten (zou) moeten hebben: :Ten eerste: zet je naam onder de berichten - ik weet niet wie je bent nu :D. Ten tweede: de discussie over rechten is voorbij, er kwam alleen ruzie van waardoor ikzelf expres een poosje wegbleef. Ten derde: laat iedereen zijn rechten houden en maak er niet weer een drama van zoals laatst. Dani Yusef Ali-Baba okt 1, 2009 10:19 (UTC) ::Dit is gewoon Echocho's mening, hij mag zijn mening geven. Het is immers een vrij land ;) De rechten worden niet ingenomen, er worden ook geen rechten gegeven, maar Echocho geeft gewoon zijn mening. okt 1, 2009 14:25 (UTC) Natuurlijk mag iedereen zijn of haar mening geven. Dr. Magnus okt 1, 2009 14:44 (UTC) :::Ondertekening helaas vergeten, excuses; maar dit betekend niet dat ik niet om een rede mag vragen waarom Voetbalbond bureaucraat rechten nodig heeft; bureaucraat rechten zijn expliciet bedoelt voor twee of drie personen; niet voor teveel mensen. link=Anthony Bosch link=Overleg gebruiker:Tedjuh10 okt 1, 2009 15:06 (UTC) ::::Maakte jij of Echocho nou die tabel? Ik heb ze hem gegeven. Omdat ik meende dat hij beter zijn taken kon uitvoeren wanneer hij moderator-rechten had. En ik was bang dat wanneer ik hem alleen moderatorrechten zou geven, iemand ze zo weer af zou pakken. Wat mij betreft mag je ze van hem wel weer terugnemen. Maar het is wél de nieuwe account (schone lei) van een erg ervaren gebruiker dus hij is er zeker mee vertrouwd. Dr. Magnus okt 1, 2009 15:13 (UTC) :::::"Maakte jij of Echocho nou die tabel?" :D Jij houdt ook van duidelijkheid, zeg, haha. Echocho okt 1, 2009 18:46 (UTC) Wereldnivant Zojuist geopend, wat vinden jullie? Wellicht moeten er nog wat kleine dingen en misschien het logo veranderd worden, maar wat vinden jullie van het algeheel? Graag eerlijke reacties; als je jaloers bent op mij, het nivant, de LLC of het hele Oktoberverbond, dan vraag je gewoon of we kunnen samenwerken ;) okt 1, 2009 20:38 (UTC) :Ik vind het een leuke combinatie van al het goede dat Libertas en haar buurlanden te bieden hebben. Heb je misschien interesse in een topkok, Alberto Magnus? Een wereldberoemde kok met een specialiteit in de Italiaanse keuken. Dr. Magnus okt 1, 2009 20:41 (UTC) ::Jazeker, wat moet ik ervoor doen? :D okt 1, 2009 20:42 (UTC) Niks... zet gewoon een mooi stukje over hem bij je kopje "Koks"... verder is geheel gratis. Beschouw maar als een cadeau. Dr. Magnus okt 1, 2009 20:46 (UTC) :Dankje ;) okt 1, 2009 20:50 (UTC) Trainer FC Skeend is nog op zoek naar een trainer. Enige voorwaarde is voetbalervaring, vanzelfsprekend. Ik kan natuurlijk zelf ook gewoon een 'nieuwe' verzinnen. Echocho okt 3, 2009 12:21 (UTC) :Aan fantasie geen gebrek bij jouw, + als je het mij vraagt vind je het ook veel leuker om zelf één te verzinnen! Hoe meer spelers en trainers en fans je zelf "uitvind" hoe meer plezier je aan je club zult beleven en hoe meer het "jouw club" zal worden! :) 86.89.146.118 okt 3, 2009 12:55 (UTC) Dorp Hoe sticht je hier een nieuw dorp? okt 4, 2009 14:47 (UTC) :Een artikel aanmaken en je dorp op alle kaarten (Atlas Libertae) zetten --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 4, 2009 14:50 (UTC) ::Dankje okt 4, 2009 14:55 (UTC) Kok Ik zoek nog een goede Kok voor mijn restaurant De Lachnde Kip, iemand interresse? okt 4, 2009 14:55 (UTC) Allen daarheen! Kom de overwinning van FC Skeend gezellig meevieren op het Pleintje der Aeres en wegzakken in Café d'Yslenner en Café Wiense Kalle! Het bestuur trakteert! Echocho okt 6, 2009 17:57 (UTC)